Letters
by ShadowOfAPrincess
Summary: Hinata and Neji write letters to each other.


This is just a short NejixHinata fanfic. Kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. Hope you enjoy it!

(Slight OOC-ness)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Neji or Hinata, or any of Masashi Kishimoto's other characters.

----------

D-Dear Neji,

How are you? I-I am fine. Life in the M-Main house is great. Being head of the Hyuga c-clan sure has its perks.

I have f-fully recovered from our battle three months ago. I only c-cough up blood every now and again. What about you? H-how's life in the Branch? I hope everything is f-fine.

Just yesterday, I l-learned a n-new jutsu. It is quite d-destructive. I w-wanted to show you, but father forbade me f-from leaving the house. He s-seemed afraid--like he thought you'd try and kill me again. Pretty funny, huh?

So I d-decided to write you a l-letter. I-I hope you respond. I would love to hear from you.

Hinata

**Hinata--**

**I am glad to hear that you're doing well. How is Hanabi? And your father? I hope they are doing well also.**

**I cannot say the same about myself. Just yesterday, the roof fell in and, wouldn't you know it, happened to fall on me. Though I have to say that it wasn't exactly wise for me to be standing directly in the middle of the room at that moment. I have a slight concussion from a particularly large rock falling on my head. And a headache that wont go away.**

**Now that I think about it, you may have caused this dilemma. How destructive is that new jutsu exactly? **

**But the doctor's test results said that I would be okay, though. Just in case you were worried. It was great to hear from you. **

**Your cousin,**

**Neji**

**P.S. Your father is afraid that I would try to kill you? Now why would he think that? Does he not think I have better things to do? **

Dear Neji,

I'm so s-sorry to hear about your h-head. I believe I am the c-cause of the p-problem, though I am very h-happy that you will be o-okay. Have they f-fixed the roof yet? If you must, you c-can s-stay in my room until it is finished.

Get b-better soon.

Hinata

P.S. I have enclosed a few packets of Tylenol. They w-will help your headache.

**Hinata--**

**You were right. The Tylenol worked wonders for my headache. Thank you very much. **

**About your suggestion--I greatly appreciate it. But I don't think your father would be very understanding if he found me in your room. I don't think this is a what-daddy-doesn't-know-wont-hurt-him situation. **

**By the way, I have some news. Sakura and I are dating. I get the sense that she really likes me, but I can't say I feel the same way. I am merely doing this just for the heck of it. She is rather annoying and clingy, and way too loud for my tastes. But I gotta hand it to her--she is a really good kisser. **

**Anyway, that is all the news I have for now. Hope to hear from you soon. **

**Your cousin,**

**Neji**

**P.S. Please stop stuttering in your letters. It's quite distracting, and it's driving me c-c-crazy. **

Dear Neji,

I didn't know my stuttering was so distracting. I'll write slower from now on.

So how are things? Is your relationship with Sakura going great? I hope so. How is Sakura, by the way? Tell her I said hi, please.

I have a bit of serious news for you. Someone has been writing me love letters and leaving them on my pillow every night. I can't understand a word of it--they're all written as poems with big words like "incandescent" and "prismatic". And--get this--they're all signed "Anonymous". I've never even heard of him. Do you know who he is? I'm very afraid--how does he keep getting in my room?

Father has gone out of town for the weekend. Maybe you can stay over for a while until he gets back…?

Hope to hear from you soon.

Hinata

**Dear Hinata, **

**I'm not very sorry to say that I have broken up with Sakura. **

**I was bored with our relationship, if you can call it that, and I cut it off earlier today. She seemed all broken up about it but I just couldn't take it anymore. Plus, she talks about Sasuke too much. If I didn't know any better, which I do, I'd think she still has feelings for him. I really don't care though--it's not like I was in love with her or anything. **

**Also, I will be very happy to stay with you until your father returns. I will arrive tomorrow night.**

**And about these love letters--I, Neji, the Master of Luuurve, will find out who is behind this Love Letter scandal. I just got a new detective kit for my birthday last month and boy, does it work. **

**I am running out of room to write now. Arrivederci, Hinata…whatever that means. **

**Your Cousin,**

**Neji**

***

Dear Neji,

Thank you for helping me figure out who "Anonymous" was. You certainly are the Master of Luuurve. I never would have guessed that Kiba was behind it. Heck, I didn't even think he was capable of writing such things.

I also wanted to thank you for yesterday. I had fun--well, up until the part when my father came home earlier than I had expected.

I had no idea that would happen. Sorry about your hair.

Hinata

P.S. Arrivederci means "goodbye for now".

**Dear Hinata,**

**Thank you for your sympathy. I appreciate it. I'm so broken up over the fact that I can no longer flip my long, beautiful, shiny hair. I can't believe your father cut it--even I didn't see that one coming. **

**I have some great news for you. Although these weren't even supposed to be invented yet, I have bought us both a couple of walkie-talkies! No longer do we have to write--we can talk to each other anytime we want. **

**This is my last letter to you. I want you to savor it--bask in its paper-and-pen-ink scented glory. It's been fun. **

**I hope to receive one last letter from you. **

**Yours till the earth quakes, **

**Neji**

Dear Neji,

I love the walkie-talkie. Thank you. I shall try it out now.

Yours till the mosquito bites,

Hinata

_End._


End file.
